Take Care of You
by CastielKicksAss
Summary: THE TOWN FIC: Jem always told Doug that he would take care of him. Jem/Doug slash, slight spoilers.


I own nothing!

So, thanks to the lovely **ShadowWolfDagger** I have the courage to write a "The Town" fic _before_ the fandom has even really taken off. I'm not sure if the characterization is anywhere _near _being right, but then again this is my own little slashy version of why Jem went to prison for Doug. **Spoilers Ahead! ** So beware of those! Also the language and sexuality in this is slightly more than my other stories, but come on, look at what movie it's based off of! I couldn't have them going on a picnic if I didn't want this to be a crack!fic. Mind the rating and remember I barely can recall everything that happened in the movie, so the name of the guy Jem goes after is probably different. I'll change it when I know what it really is along with the other two friends' names, they come from the book. Hope you enjoy!

And here we go…

* * *

With a _slam_ the door opens and Jem watches as Doug rushes into the room before shutting the door with the same force.

"She's gone."

Jem just stares at him for a few minutes, not understanding what his friend is trying to tell him.

"What are ya talkin' about Duggy, who's gone?"

"Ma, she left. Why would she- she wouldn't do that, would she?" Doug asks his, his voice shaky.

"_Damn it,"_ Jem thinks before rising from his chair and walking towards Doug to drag him to sit on the bed. Careful to keep his face clear, he attempts to calm Doug down.

"Easy kid, it'll be alright-"

"No it's not alright! What am I gonna do next time Pop goes to jail? I'm gonna get thrown in fuckin' foster care and you know what-" Doug cuts himself off with a chocked sound.

"Hey," Jem grabs Doug's face and puts their foreheads together. "Ain't nothin' gonna happen to you, understand? I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya, alright?"

A silence fills the room as they stare at each other for a few moments, then Doug leans forward and brushes his lips across Jem's. With a gasp Doug jumps up from the bed and backs away towards the door.

"Fuck Jem, I didn't mean to- shit I'm sorry!"

Following him towards the door Jem can see the fear in Doug's eyes, dread at the repercussions of his actions. Jem backs him up against the door and leans into his personal space, before freezing. Looking into his friends eyes Jem can't believe that Doug would ever think that Jem would, _could,_ hurt him. Lifting his hands form the door Jem starts to gently scratch his nails through Doug's dark hair. Slowly lifting his eyes, Doug searches Jem's face for any sign of what he may be thinking.

"It's alright Duggy, but no one can know about this, okay?" Jem says softly.

After a few moments Doug nods his head and Jem leans in to kiss him.

"I'm gonna take care of you, kid. Don't worry about it."

* * *

Years past and just as predicted Doug's father is sent to jail for robbery and murder. And just as promised, Jem took care of Doug by getting his mother to agree to take him in. Everything is good for a while, they grow up and do stupid things and get into trouble like normal kids. Unfortunately, in Charlestown it's never long before you start to make a few enemies. The group singles out Doug when they see him and Jem walking towards the ice rink. It starts off with lewd comments and catcalls from the porch, but escalates within the next few months. When the touching first starts off Doug handles it like a pro, landing a right hook upside the bastards head. Jem, of course, joins the fray and after a few minutes the small gang makes its' way back to their porch steps. After that it's quiet for the next few days and Jem isn't sure how to handle it. He becomes jumpy and eyes them whenever they have to walk by their stoop.

After a day at the rink he and Doug split up and decide to meet back at Jem's later.

"It's not like I have anythin' to do, Duggy. Sure you don't want me to come with?"

"Why," Doug smirks. "You afraid of walkin' back on your own?"

"Fuck you, man." Jem replies with a laugh. "Alright, I'll meet ya back home."

Doug nods and takes off in the direction of the store. After watching him walk around the corner Jem slowly starts to walk home with an uneasy feeling in his gut. His head is _screaming_ at him to go after Doug, but his body keeps moving in the other direction.

It's dark outside and Jem has half-heartedly started to watch the game on tv when Doug finally walks through the door. Taking a few minutes to watch him, Jem notices the bruises and cuts on his face and a cold feeling settles in his gut. Rising from the couch he's beaten to Doug by Krista who flies down the stairs and attaches herself to Doug's arm.

"Where you been Duggy?" She asks, her voice already husky and worn from so many cigarettes.

Doug doesn't say anything, but moves to tug his arm out of her hold. The skin around his eyes is tight in distress that he's obviously trying to hide. When Jem reaches them he grabs Krista's arms and pulls them off of Doug,

"Christ, Kris leave him the fuck alone." He distracts her as Doug makes his way upstairs. "Why the hell you always hangin' all over him, huh?"

"Fuck you, Jem." She calls over her shoulder on her way to the kitchen.

When Jem enters his room he sees Doug near the window, as far away from the bed as possible. Walking up behind him, Jem leans around and closes the blinds before wrapping his arms around Doug's waist.

"Tell me."

Doug tenses at the touch and starts to pull away.

"Hey, hey, hey kid." Jem says keeping his grip. "You know I ain't ever gonna hurt ya."

Slowly Doug turns around in his hold and brings their foreheads together, a comforting jester for both of them.

"You know what happened. I ain't fuckin' goin' that way anymore."

"What-? Them, they did this to you?" Doug nods. "Tell me what they did Duggy."

"Damn it, Jem. What the fuck do you think?"

"…they rap-" Jem goes to ask, feeling his insides ignite with anger.

"No! They just- ya know, touched…me."

Jem runs his rose across Doug's cheek and sighs.

"Well, I don't want you to worry about them. I'm gonna take care of you, alright."

Jem slowly starts to walk Doug backwards until his legs hit the bed; Jem crawls in top of him.

"Fuck Jem, I can take care of myself."

"Hmm," Jem hums as he works his hand into Doug's jeans. "I know ya can, kid. I won't do anythin' I shouldn't, kay?"

Doug can only gasp as Jem firmly fists his cock.

Later that night, Jem calls Dez and Gloansy. They meet him at the street corner on the way to the ice rink. _Screaming_ and _banging_ can be heard through the street, coming from a house with a normally occupied stoop.

And ambulance is seen taking out blood splattered and broken bodies the next morning; rushing them to the hospital.

Cops find drugs littered throughout the house, so when they wake up their next stop is jail.

Doug and Jem walk their normal route to the ice rink without problems for the next two years.

* * *

But of course, they get out. Jem hears about their release from some of his estranged buddies, people he doesn't want Doug to know he hangs with on occasion. They also tell him that their leader, Kenny, seems to have it in for Doug. So for the next week Jem can rarely be found ten feet away from Doug, whom takes his clingy, odd behavior with a questioning grin and sarcastic comment.

When it happens it's obvious that its' been awhile since Kenny's seen Doug. They're sitting outside the ice rink when the gang rolls up and steps out of their car. Kenny walks right up to Doug and starts yelling in his face with his cronies at his back joining in. Jem can feel the adrenaline start to pump through his veins, getting ready for a fight, but everything stops as Doug spits directly into Kenny's face. After a shocked moment goes by Doug stands up to use his recently acquired height and muscle as intimidation. Getting up to stand beside him Jem lets out a cruel laugh and then the fists start flying.

In the end they're all bloody and bruised, but it's Jem and Doug who walk away victorious along with Dez and Gloansy who joined the fight.

For a few weeks it's quiet again. And Jem is careful to keep tabs on them this time; he later hears that Kenny has bought a gun. He has no doubt as to whom it's for, so once again he stays as close as possible to Doug. And then it's time, Kenny decides that early tomorrow he's going to make his move.

Jem is sitting on his bed when Dough walks in. He stares at Jem before slowly making his way to sit next to him.

"What's going on, you're actin' like somebody died." Doug attempts to lighten the mood.

Jem puts a small smile on his face and looks at Doug for a moment. Then he nods, as if coming to a decision, and leans in to capture Doug's lips. Pushing him back on the bed Jem starts to undress them both, looking into Doug's eyes he silently asks for permission, because no matter how much he wants this he would never, _could never_, just take it. Doug nods and after some awkward fumbles Jem is inside him; his face is pressed in Doug's neck as he inhales his scent. The first time they fuck it's hard and fast; the second time is gentler, but just as passionate. The night wears on and Doug falls asleep exhausted just as the sun begins to rise. A quiet fills the room as Jem watches him sleep while gently running his hand through his hair.

"You're not gonna like this kid, but I'm just takin' care of ya." He hesitates, the word are one his tongue. He can't say them. He leans into Dougs forehead, "See ya soon, Duggy."

He meets Kenny by the grave yard while he's making his way towards Jem's house; towards Doug.

It's Jem's first kill.

Later, Doug will wake up and find a note written in Jem's handwriting,

**I had to get him, before he got you.**

Later, they will both realize that "soon" won't be until nine years have gone by.

Later, Jem might be able to tell Doug why he found it so vital to take care of him; might be able to tell him what he's always wanted to say.

But right now, all Jem can do is sit down on the grass next to a quickly cooling body, light up a cigarette and listen to the sirens as they draw near.

* * *

A/N:

I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews feed the muse monster! :D


End file.
